gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon
|image=ms-14c.jpg;Front Ms-14c-standard-rear.png;Rear ms-14c-johnny.jpg;Johnny Ridden colors Ms-14c-ace.jpg;Thomas Kurtz colors |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=Artillery |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MS-14C |OfficialName=Gelgoog Cannon |archetype=MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type~V |oftheline= |first=October, 0079 |era=Universal Century |series=MSV, Mobile Suit Gundam F90, Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, |manufacturer=Zeonic Company |operator=Principality of Zeon, Chimera Corps |pilot=Thomas Kurtz, Breniff Oguz, Gerald Sakai, Bailey, Frederick Cranberry, Johnny Ridden |paccommodation=Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=19.5 |headheight=19.3 |sensorrange=6300 |length= |width= |weight=79.8 |emptyweight=55.8 |maxaccel=1.00 |armor=Steel |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=1440 |propRocketThrusters=79900 |armaments=Twin Beam Sword RA-2 Beam Cannon |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle Shield Bazooka 3-tube Missile Launcher |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (ゲルググキャノン, Gerugugukyanon) is a mass produced artillery mobile suit, it is a variant of the original MS-14A Gelgoog. It is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics When the plans for the new MS-14 (formerly MS-11) Gelgoog were completed, twenty-five prototypes, under the designation YMS-14S (the Y in YMS-14S means it is a prototype Mobile Suit) were produced; twenty-four of the machines were given to the Chimera Corps. Of the twenty-four original Units, nine would be modified into the MS-14B Configuration. One unit served as the personal suit of Johnny Ridden. The rest would be fitted as Gelgoog Cannons. One of them was the signature unit of fellow Chimera Corps pilot Thomas Kurtz, with his custom tan/army green color scheme. In addition to the thruster pack added to the B-type, the MS-14C or Gelgoog Cannon would be fitted with an RA-2 Beam Cannon. The Gelgoog Cannon mounted a powerful beam cannon on a modified B-type backpack, even with a built-in beam cannon the Suits reactor was still powerful enough to support other weapons systems too. This meant the Gelgoog cannon could carry Beam rifles and bazookas, or even swap out the forearm jet engines to mount optional rocket launchers. As the Gelgoog Cannon made use of the B-types powerful backpack, it had enough thrust to keep itself maneuverable despite the added weaponry weight. The suit soon proved itself a capable fire-support and anti-fleet unit. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the MS-14A Gelgoog's weapon in close-range melee combat. The beam sword operates by generating a beam of plasma contained and shaped by an I-field. Because of the heat of the plasma the beam sword can cut through any alloy. The Gelgoog's twin beam sword is unique in that it has a longer than average handle, about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. This allows the pilot the advantage of incorporating different techniques into their fighting style than they would normally be capable of. When not in use it is stored in a back mounted recharge rack. ;*RA-2 Beam Cannon :A backpack installed beam cannon that is used over the right shoulder; even though it has a directed connection to the Gelgoog's generator, it doesn't hamper it's ability to handle its other beam weaponry. ;*Beam Rifle :The MS-14A Gelgoog is the first mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. The beam loses power as it travels so if a target is too far away, although the beam may still it, it may have lost the power needed to penetrate the armor. This is primarily an issue with large heavily armored targets. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog carries a unique arm mounted shield styled after the shields used by the African Zulu tribe. When not in use the large shield can be mounted on the back to free up the arms. ;*Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the MS-09B Dom series of mobile suits, the bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :A 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the wrist of the Gelgoog. History The Gelgoog Cannon proved its usefulness as both a fire support and anti-fleet unit. Only fifteen of these suits were ever built, twelve of these were used in 'Operation Clarion'; a pre-emptive strike against Earth Federation Forces' Tianem Fleet rallying point. With only the loss of two suits, and damage to three others they managed to significantly damage the staged fleet, enough to delay the final stages of the One Year War by another week. The Zeon Military, impressed by the Gelgoog Cannon's performance, manufactured enough parts to assemble another 122 units. By this time it was too late and the One Year War came to an end, the suit was to suffer the same fate as its brethren as being too little, far too late. Variants ;*MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon ;*MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type ;*MS-14C-2 Gelgoog Mid-Range Fire Support Type Picture Gallery Ms-14c-master-grade-line-art.png|Gelgoog Cannon - Master Grade line art MS-14C - Gelgoog Cannon - Boxart.jpg|MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon - Boxart Ms-14c-msv.jpg|Gelgoog Cannon - MSV illustration G-MSV-GelgoogCannon.jpg|Gundam MSV - MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon MS-14C_Gelgoog_Cannon.jpg|SD MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MS-14C.jpeg Gelgoog Cannon.jpeg External Links *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon on MAHQ.net ja:MS-14C ゲルググ・キャノン